Seducing Miss Fudo
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: It's Jack vs. Kalin. Bruno is the referee while Crow grabs the popcorn and Yusei meanwhile has no idea what's going on...or does she? Gender-swap fic. Female Yusei/Jack, Yusei/Kalin?
1. It's Miss Fudo to you!

**Title:** Seducing Miss. Fudo

**Summary:** It's Jack . Bruno is the referee while Crow grabs the popcorn and Yusei meanwhile has no idea what is going on. Gender-swap fic. Female Yusei/Jack, Yusei/Kalin?

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warnings:** slight Ranma ½ crossover

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** It's Miss. Fudo to you!

**…..**

"Um Yusei…?"

Silence.

Crow and Jack exchanged nervous looks. "Yusei!" Crow called again.

"…yeah…Crow?" a faint voice finally answered.

The black-winged duelist sighed loudly in relief before asking, "You've been in the bathroom all morning! What's wrong?"

That's when Jack knocked on the door impatiently. "Yusei, you need to get out here!"

"It's started…" Yusei replied airily.

Jack and Crow exchanged looks. "What started..?" they asked.

"…Akiza….." Yusei said suddenly. She said it so softly that her worried friends barely caught it.

Jack and Crow comically stumbled over themselves as they scrambled to get closer to the door. "What did you say?" they asked as they pressed their ears up against the door.

"Akiza… I need her now!" Yusei declared.

Without hesitation, Crow whipped out his cellphone and dialed the rose duelist's number. As Crow waited in-between rings, Jack asked, "Why? Why do you need Isniki?"

"It's…it's complicated…" Yusei answered vaguely.

Crow was twitching impatiently. "Come on, Akiza pick up!" he muttered impatiently.

A peeved voice finally answered. "Hello?"

"Akiza, finally!" Crow sighed in relief. "Lis—"

"Crow! You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of my trigonometry class!" she snapped.

"Epp!" Crow moved the phone away from his ear. "Geeze, calm down Akiza. You know I don't call you out the blue for nothing!"

Akiza had to agree with that. She sighed. "Yeah, you're right, sorry. I was in the middle of a test you know…so what's up?"

"Well… I'm not sure but its Yusei!"

"What happened now?"

"She's been in the bathroom since this morning. I think she's leaking—"

"I'm on my way" Akiza answered and hung up.

It was 30 minutes later when Akiza arrived. Looking wide eyed and her hair a little disheveled. She barged into the apartment without knocking. "Where's Yusei?" she demanded in-between breathes, her chest heaving up and down and a convenient store bag clutched in her fist.

"In the bathroom upstairs" Crow answered.

Crow nearly spun around as Akiza zoomed by him. Jack was crouched down near the door still trying to coax Yusei out.

"Move it!" Akiza commanded as she roughly shoved Jack out the way.

"OW! What the douche? That hurt!—"

"Yusei! It's Akiza!" she knocked on the door hurriedly. "It's okay now, you can let me in!" she said.

As on demand, Yusei unlocked the door. Jack managed to steal a glance of a cobalt blue eye swathed with long eyelashes before Akiza rushed in, blocking his view and slammed shut the door behind her. With an audible click, the bathroom was off limits again.

And that was that.

..

* * *

..

For the next 30 minutes, Crow and Jack were waiting on the couch impatiently. Crow shifted and sighed. Jack's eyebrow twitched. The little carrot top had been squirming non-stop as if he was sitting on pins and needles. If he moved one more bloody time—_Scoot_.

Jack growled. With a swift kick, Crow found himself on the cold tile floor.

"OW!" Crow shouted. "What the hell was that for, Jack?" he demanded.

"Be a man and quit squirming like a little girl!"

Crow growled as he stood up. "I'm worried about Yusei too but don't take it out on me, Jack!" he complained as he rubbed his sore behind.

"Hey you guys! Is Yusei okay?" Leo called out. He and his twin sister, Luna, came rushing up the stairs.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Crow asked. He peered at the old clock mounted on the wall. It was several hours too soon for the causal after-school visit.

"We saw Akiza leave early. Later we found out it was about Yusei" Luna explained. "So we decided to come see if we can help"

Leo nodded in agreement.

Crow shrugged. "Well no need, Akiza is handling it well" But then he offered. "You can wait with us if you want"

"Okay, thanks!" Luna plopped down on the couch. Leo eyed Jack warily before cautiously sitting in the middle. Jack sent Leo a glare. The turquoise haired boy flinched under his stern scowl. "…What?" he asked almost afraid.

"This is all your fault you know" Jack accused him.

"Heeey, it was an a-accident!" Leo fretted earnestly. "I didn't mean to knock him over into the fountain!"

"Um her Leo" Luna corrected her brother.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that Yusei will never be the same again!" Jack retorted.

"Well unless we can find a way to change her—I mean him back…" Crow countered.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Crow, we shoved Yusei back into the fountain nearly 100 times. It's a wonder you didn't drown her. On top of it all she got a cold!"

Crow threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Okay so it didn't work, so sue me!" Crow snapped. "It changes boys into girls but not the other way around!"

"Well the water won't change even for boys anymore…thank kami!" Leo breathed a sigh of relief. He surpassed a shudder as he recalled how Jack threw him in the fountain mainly out of frustration.

"Tch. It's a pity" Jack snipped sarcastically.

"Well I like Yusei just the way he ..er… I mean she is" Luna spoke up, trying to drown out the negativity. "At least I have another sister!" she commented brightly.

The three guys stared at the girl incredulously before snorting.

"What?" Luna asked, taken aback by the response.

Crow decided to enlighten her. "Of course it doesn't bother you, Luna" Crow deadpanned while rolling his eyes. "But what about Yusei?" he pressed.

Luna blinked in confusion. "What about her?"

Crow clutched his fist as angst tears poured down his face. "Yusei is no longer the Yusei we know! Much worse he lost something even more precious!" Crow exclaimed.

Luna was awed. She had never seen Crow so passionate. "And… that is?"

"His manhood!" Crow finished dramatically. Leo and Jack nodded in agreement. Luna just stared.

"… huh…?" Luna's face faltered as she sweatdropped. Unimpressed she said, "Ooookay sure…" Before asking, "But what's the difference between manhood and womanhood? Yusei is still Yusei" she argued.

Leo shook his head as if they were talking to a lost sinner. "You never had it…" he sighed mournfully to his naive little sister. "…How could you ever understand?" he asked solemnly.

"Think of it this way, Luna" Jack spoke up. Thinking he had a better chance at explaining things than Crow or Leo. "You look forward to growing breast one day to look more womanly, correct? Most girls do I assume"

"Yeah I guess" Luna agreed.

"Alright then, let's imagine through an unseen force it's taken away and you will remain flat chested the rest of your life and grow thick facial hair!"

"EKK!" Luna screeched in horror as her hands flew to her face.

"See?" Leo asked. "Do you understand Yusei a little more now?"

Luna sighed. "Fine, yeah I get it" unconsciously she ran her hand across her chest.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the steps. Everyone turned to see Yusei coming down with Akiza supporting her. "This isn't nessary, Akiza…" Yusei muttered to the redhead.

"Just keeping you steady, just in case" Akiza replied. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, she removed her grip from Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei noticed the stares from her friends and recoiled a bit. "What…?" She asked uneasily.

"Hey, Yusei!" everyone greeted a little too cheerily.

"Hey…" Yusei replied awkwardly. She headed to the garage downstairs. "I'm going to get back to work... Need to finish that prototype engine—"

"No! You don't have to!" Crow said quickly. He ran up to her. "I mean you can just, you know, rest today!"

"I'm fine" Yusei assured him. "Akiza was kind enough to explain things to me so now I feel able to carry on" then she remarked. "The WRGP sure isn't gonna wait for my period to end"

Everyone within earshot winced. Jack ran his hand over his face. "By kami that sounds weird coming from you…" he grumbled. He lowered his hand when he felt his blush die down a bit.

Yusei's reply was a half shrug. "I'm still me guys"

"Sure you are…just with boobies!" Leo half-joked.

"LEO!" Luna chided him.

"And yet you're not, Yusei…" Crow replied sadly.

Yusei sighed. She was starting to think her change was effecting all her friends way more than it affected her. "Well one day I'll be the Yusei Fudo you remember" she tried to reassure them but with Miss. Fudo under the roof of the Poppo Time clock shop, life would never be the same.

..

* * *

..

Jacob grabbed the arm of his throne so hard that it was cracking under pressure. Lester flinched at the icy glare that flared like a furnace out of control. The look wasn't directed at him and he was squirming. Lester glanced to his life to stare at his incredibly brave or incredibly suicidal partner, Primo, who stared back coolly at Jacob, seemingly unaffected by the death glare.

"Primo…" Jacob hissed. In a forced voice, he asked civilly, "What do you have to say for yourself?" His tone was much similar to an executioner asking his prison for his final words.

Primo snorted. "I got bored" he answered uncaringly.

The arm of Jacob's throne shattered under pressure. "YOU IMBECILE! We need Yusei! At this rate the circuit will never be completed!" he thundered.

"Yusei will continue to ride" Primo said. "Losing a penis shouldn't change that much—"

"You best hope not or ZONE so help me I will—"

"Rip me to shreds, deprogram me, blah, blah, blah…" Primo mocked.

Lester's eyes bulged. As amusing as this was, it was getting a bit too dangerous. Their self-proclaimed leader, Jacob could only be pushed so far and this was really pushing it when you screwed with a pawn's biological make up.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Jacob roared, nearly rising from his seat.

"Oh settle down, Jacob before you have a cow!" Primo snapped. He was tired of being pushed around by that old coot. "It will not interfere with the completion of the circuit" He glanced back at the screen. "That little bastard, oh excuse me, that little bitch got what she deserved" he sneered gleefully.

"Wooo somebody is holding a grudge! Hahahahaha!" Lester joked.

A ghost of a smirk traced Primo's lips. Seeing Yusei Fudo go through any form of discomfort was the highlight of his day. "Isn't about time for him to show up?" he asked instead.

Lester blinked. "Him who?"

Jacob inclined his head. "Yes. ZONE has ordained it so…"

Lester frowned. He did not like be left outside the loop. "Him who?" he impatiently asked again.

"Antinomy" Jacob finally clarified.

Lester's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh, really? What is he going to do? And what does he look like again?"

Primo half-shrugged.

"We do not know… "Jacob answered. "But I know of his existence. His purpose is known to ZONE and him alone"

"Ah, well this should be interesting…meanwhile let's see how Girl-Yusei will complete our circuit, hehehehe!" Lester chuckled gleefully.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**


	2. Jack's strangeness

**CHAPTER 2:** Jack's strangeness

…..

"Yusei dear! You don't have to stay down here with these dirty men!" Zora, the landlord of the Poppo Time clock shop in Neo Domino City, insisted for the thirteenth time. Jack and Crow sulked on the side. "We're not dirty!" They cried indignantly only to be ignored.

"Thank you for your concern but it's unnecessary, Zora, I'm fine, really" Yusei replied patiently.

"Oh Yusei, did I tell you how much I wanted a daughter?"

"Thrice, ma'am" Yusei answered politely.

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate. I'm here for you dearie" Zora's tender glaze harden when she snapped, "And you two!" Crow and Jack flinched. "If you disrespect or inconvenience Yusei-chan in anyway, living on the streets will be the last of your worries!" she threatened darkly.

Crow shuddered again.

"Do you hear me?" Zora demanded them menacingly.

"Y…Yes ma'am!" Jack and Crow answered.

Sweet as honey she turned back to Yusei. "If you ever need more space or to get away from these ruffians, I'm just upstairs, sweetie"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, Zora"

With a dreamy sigh for Yusei and a growl for Crow and Jack, Zora made her way out of the apartment. "That miserable old bat!" Crow fumed as soon as the door slammed behind her. "Dragging us through the ringer like this!" Crow grumbled.

"Sorry, guys" Yusei apologized sheepishly. "I didn't think Zora would be so…"

Crow playfully nudged Yusei on the shoulder. "Ah, forget about it, Yuse. You heard Zora, you're the daughter she never had"

Yusei smiled. Walking back to the Duel Runners, she announced. "Let me get back to work…"

Crow rolled his eyes. "Geeze... You really do have a one-track mind! Take a break or make a house call before you burn yourself out" He suggested.

Yusei shook her head. "Time is wasting. Each minute brings us closer to the WRGP and I will rest better at night knowing I've done all I could have, Crow"

Crow threw his hands up in the air and walked out. Jack took a seat nearby. Throughout the rest of the afternoon Yusei worked until she had problems removing a plate. After yanking and pulling for nearly ten minutes, Yusei leaned back with a soft growl of frustration. She never had problems before! Another growled escaped her lips when she remembered that naturally women didn't have the upper body strength.

Jack watched Yusei work from the makeshift dining room table. Normally getting dirty was not Mr. Atlas's thing but a damsel was in distress. Not to mention it was his duel runner she was working on. He gently nudged her aside. "I'll get it" And with one hard yank the bolt was off.

"Thanks Jack!" Yusei said happily, as Jack dropped the nut into her hand.

"No problem" Jack replied. "Need any more help?"

Yusei shook her head. "Naw, I can take it from here bud" Yusei turned back to her work only to notice Jack continued to stand there. Yusei looked up at him expectedly.

Jack blinked down at her "What?" He inquired. He sniffed a bit. Yusei felt a little self-conscious remembering how she didn't apply extra deodorant today. Yusei felt herself cringe when Jack abruptly made his way to the kitchen. She really stunk that bad? Yusei made a mental note to shower every day. As a guy maybe it didn't matter but as a girl, perhaps it was awful.

Meanwhile Jack was frowning down at the kitchen sink as he contemplated what just happened. His stomach squirmed when he realized he liked it. Her musk. She smelled lightly of gasoline, heat and something he couldn't put his finger on but he… He_ liked_ it. Which was strange because he had always liked sweet-smelling girls with powdery or flowery scents. After thinking about it for another 5 minutes, Jack reentered the garage with a pint of gatorade.

"Yusei…" Jack offered her the bottle. "Keep yourself hydrated"

Yusei eyed him curiously but took the drink anyway. "Oddly thoughtful of you…"

"I'm always thoughtful"

Yusei's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It's just that you're being awfully nice today" she mentioned carefully.

Jack crossed his arms with a snort. "I'm always nice!" He replied immediately.

Yusei stared at him. Instantly having flashbacks of all the terrible things Jack had ever done to her all from stealing Stardust Dragon and her duel runner to punching her in the gut. As if he was reading Yusei's mind Jack reneged. "Ok, ok!" He grumbled. "So I'm being nice today, so what?" he asked.

Yusei still looked suspicious. "…What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Because I feel like it"

Yusei raised her eyebrow. "And…?" she strained.

Jack scowled a bit at Yusei's persistence. "That's all," Jack swore.

"Ooookay" Yusei said slowly.

"Okay" Jack confirmed.

"Okay…" Yusei trailed. But then she shrugged it off and got back to work. Sitting closer this time, Jack watched her from the couch.

* * *

"I would like my coffee to go"

Stephanie blinked. "To…go?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh No! No! No! No! Not at all!" Stephanie fretted. "Let me get your order ready!"

She handed over the cup. "That will be $30.93" she said. Jack was already half-way out the door. "Put it on my tab" He remarked.

Stephanie was flabbergasted. "But…but! But your tab is already 396 dollars!" she exclaimed. Jack didn't even hear her. He was already entering the garage apartment.

It didn't bother Stephen too much at first. She assumed that Jack had something important to do that day but then a pattern started. For the fourth time this week, Jack would come in for his cup-to-go coffee and leave and it was only Thursday! Stephen was now a wreck. "Wh…why is Jack not staying heeeere?" she sobbed pitifully.

The shop owner sighed. "Stephanie, take these cappuccinos to table 6" he commanded as he handed her a tray with two mugs of sugary, dessert coffees. "Service with a smile, my dear"

Stephanie sniffled but managed to soak it up. When she was done tending to the other customers, she glazed longingly at the Popo Time Garage where her beloved had gone. Stephanie figured she was experiencing Jack withdraw symptoms. How she longed to be in his presence. His grace, strength and beauty! Even the way Jack sipped his freshly brewed coffee was like a work of art!

Stephanie sighed mournfully. "This day cannot get worst—"

"JAAAACKY!" cooed an annoying voice. Carly Carmine has arrived.

Stephanie groaned. She really regretted getting out of bed today.

Not seeing Jack seated at the tables, Carly tilted her head to Stephanie. "So um where's Jack?" she asked.

She stared at the garage. "He's home…"

"Thanks!" Carly called over her shoulder, already running toward the garage apartment.

Stephanie stared enviously after her. "…Kami, I hate her sometimes" she muttered darkly before promptly re-entering the café. Her boss was calling for her.

* * *

It was the same pattern every single morning. Marco would come for the recyclables. Jack would sit on the couch and watch Yusei work while taking small sips of coffee. Normally Yusei would work blissfully while blocking out her surrounding but she had what she call a six-sense. Yusei turned around to find Jack watching, as usual. It was really starting to bother her. "Jack…"

"Yusei" Jack replied evenly.

She frowned. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Not at the moment—"

"JAAAAACCCCCKKKKYYYY!"

Both Yusei and Jack flinched. Yusei was happy for the distraction but Jack not so much. "What do you think you are doing, Carly?" he demanded.

"Getting a huuuge scope!" Carly turned toward Yusei. "Um… not trying to be insensitive to your plight but someone is going to report on Fudo's gender change. Might as well be a friendly face!" she reasoned. She pulled out her trusty pen and notepad. "I promise to only stick to the facts!"

Jack groaned and Yusei cringed but Carly had a point… There was already a bunch of weird rumors flying about…

"Hey guys, guess what!" Crow burst into the room from the kitchen. "Um…" Hesitating when he noticed how tense everyone seemed to be. "Sorry… am I interrupting something?"

Carly huffed. "Yeah like my scope of the year!" she snipped impatiently.

Yusei withheld a sigh. "Expect my undoing, nothing much. So what is it, Crow? You look rather excited"

"Well Trudge and Mina asked us all out to dinner and a movie!"

Jack's eyes squinted with suspicion. "What for?"

Crow shrugged uncaringly. "I don't know but I accepted!"

"Crow, you birdbrain! Jack snapped at Crow's simplicity. "No one does something for nothing!"

Yusei shook her head. "Crow, I really don't have any clothes to wear out…" As of right now, Yusei's pants couldn't fit around her hips. Her gloves couldn't fit her hands and she kept tripping in her over-sized boots. "…and buying some is not in the budget" Yusei reasoned.

"Just phone Akiza! She'll help you!" Crow suggested brightly. "Sure, you'll turn into her life-size Barbie doll for a couple of hours but it's worth it—"

"No." Yusei said with of finality. "I have asked too much of her already"

Crow rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll call her—"

"Don't you dare, Crow"

"Actually Yusei…heh..heh…" Crow chuckled nervously as he back toward the exit. "I already called her. She said you can come over as soon as you're able!"

"Darn you, Crow!"

* * *

"You're lucky you know" Akiza remarked as she pulled out several shirts at once from her closet. "I was just about to donate some of these clothes to Good Will before Crow called" she laid out the clothes on the bed for Yusei to see. "Go through these and pick out what you like"

Yusei did just that by only picking out pants and a t-shirt from the pile. It was still too little amount for a girl to have in her wardrobe. Akiza sighed amusedly. "Okay, bad idea" she chuckled lowly. Sending Yusei an amused smile, she suggested, "How about I go through these and see what looks good on you"

Yusei held back a groan. "Fine…"

Try on after try on. Approval and disapproval, squealing and jerking was Yusei's new reality. She knew she should be grateful but at the same time it was pure torture. Clothes were so insignificant so why was she being put through all this again? Finally the last outfit came. Akiza claimed she was saving it for last as in the outfit Yusei would wear out tonight.

"Well?" Akiza pressed as she waited for Yusei to emerge from behind the private screen. "We don't have all night, Yusei!" She reminded her.

Yusei reluctantly stepped out. Looking sheepish she admitted. "I feel silly—"

"Well I think you look beautiful!" Akiza countered breathlessly.

Somehow, Akiza had convinced Yusei to dress herself in a lace collar dress. The dress was an indigo colored sleeveless dress with a black lace diamond shape that covered Yusei's neck and chest. The rest of the dress was solid and the length came to the tip of her knees. Akiza keep in mind that Yusei still drove a duel runner and added some thick, lacy leggings to go underneath the dress. The outfit was complete with black knee high boots. Luckily when Yusei became female, her foot had shrunken down to Akiza's shoe size.

"It all looks really expensive…" Yusei muttered self-consciously. "…Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"It's better than not being used at all" Akiza replied without hesitation. "I bought this dress for my dance at Duel Academy Island" Akiza's eyes darkened suddenly as the memories flooded back. "…the only thing is that no one asked me out so I didn't get to use it…." She trailed dryly.

Yusei's eyes moistened with pity. "…Akiza—"

Akiza shook her head. "This isn't about me. It's about you!" she insisted earnestly. Excitedly Akiza began to play with Yusei's hair. Already imagining all the styles she could put it into. Yusei sighed. She felt Crow was right to say she was turning into Akiza's personal Barbie doll. "My hair's fine, Akiza" she said.

Akiza pouted. "But its sooo pretty!" Reluctantly she lowered her hands. "Those yellow highlights are gorgeous! So did you get them from your mom or dad?"

Yusei shrugged. Looking off into a mirror, she replied. "I don't know but I think I inherited mostly my father's looks. From a photo Crow found at the old reactor, I found out my mom was a brunette so maybe an ancestor had blonde hair and it came through on me in… highlights?" Yusei guessed uncertainly.

Akiza shrugged. "Maybe but it's still pretty" she commented. She patted Yusei's back. "Now run along Yusei, you can't be late!" Akiza helped to load the rest of the clothes onto Yusei's duel runner.

Yusei arrived home just moments before Jack and Crow where supposed to meet up with Trudge and Mina at the LuLu Café. Crow and Jack's eyes popped out of their heads when they saw how lovely Yusei looked. "Um…guys?" Yusei asked self-consciously again.

Crow whistled. "Man, when Akiza delivers, she delivers!" he praised the redhead signer. "I never thought I'd say this about you, Yuse, but you're hot!" he exclaimed with a wink.

Yusei groaned. She wasn't used to all this attention.

Jack continued to stare wordlessly. He had seen many beautiful women. While he was King of Neo Domino City, many of them flung themselves at his feet. Jack rarely paid them any mind. Too many beautiful faces to even care about remembering one. Although Jack had met some women who were prettier than Yusei; Yusei happened to be a rare find all by herself. There was something dark and alluring about her. It was almost like he had been enchanted by a witch's spell making Yusei completely captivating to his trained eye.

There was that look again coming from Jack. Yusei cleared her throat nervously. "…Let's get going," she said before boarding her Duel Runner again. Crow and Jack followed pursue and roared out of the garage.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter:** Programmers, clowns and emperors, oh my

.

.


End file.
